ノスタルジア
by palefacegirl
Summary: Rukia kembali ke sekolahnya dulu dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang tak terduga tentang cintanya di masa lalu...My first fic, please enjoy it.


**ノスタルジア**

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Yupi *disiram Om Kubo pke minyak tanah*

Rate : T

Pairing : Ichiruki

Please enjoy it…(^.^)

oOo

Seorang wanita muda berjalan di bawah sinar mentari musim semi yang hangat. Wanita itu menatap langit yang cerah. Angin telah membuat gaunnya melambai-lambai. Tubuh mungil wanita itu berjalan dengan anggun, gaun yang senada dengan warna matanya yang violet serta guguran bunga sakura di sekelilingnya, menambah pesona kecantikannya.

Langkah wanita itu terhenti di depan sebuah sekolah, SMA Karakura. Wanita itu sempat termenung lalu tersenyum dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sekolah itu. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah, melihat murid-murid sedang melakukan berbagai aktifitas di dalam kelas, membuatnya merasa rindu akan masa-masa sekolah yang telah ia lalui.

'_Seandainya aku bisa kembali ke masa itu.' _Begitu yang ada di dalam pikiran wanita itu.

"Rukia…!"

Wanita itu, Rukia. Dia menoleh kebelakang, melihat pria yang berada di hadapannya, ia un tersenyum. "Yo Renji."

Renji berjalan menghampiri Rukia, "Hey, kapan kau sampai?"

"Baru saja."

"Kukira kau tak akan datang, kau kan sangat sibuk."

"Hahaha…..Ada waktunya aku harus berpisah dengan pekerjaanku. Kalau tidak, aku akan tua sebelum waktunya."

"Benar juga katamu. Haha…Aku benar-benar bodoh."

"Ya ampun…Ternyata sejak dulu kau tak menyadari kebodohanmu ya?" ledek Rukia, dan mereka bedua pun tertawa. "Hey Renji, kapan yang lain akan datang?" tanya Rukia yang sangat rindu pada teman-temannya, sudah lama mereka semua tak bertemu karena Rukia disibukan oleh pekerjaannya.

Renji kemudian melirik jam tangannya, "Sepertinya sekitar setengah jam lagi mereka semua akan datang."

"Yap. Kalau begitu kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu dan aku akan berkeliling." Rukia melirik kertas-kertas menumpuk yang berada di tangan Renji.

"Ok. Nanti aku akan menyusul setelah mengurus anak-abak di kelas."

Ya. Renji adalah seorang guru di SMA Karakura. Dia telah mengabdikan hidupnya selama dua tahun di sini dan cukup di gemari oleh para siswi.

Rukia menelusuri seluk-beluk sekolah itu, dia tidak merasa banyak perubahan yang terjadi di sana selama ia pergi. Hal itu meembuatnya tampak nyaman berada di sana. Rukia berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Sejak dulu ia sangat menyukai tempat ini, bersama teman-temannya saat istirahat, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu di sini. Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan indah.

_wasureru koto nado dekiru to omou no minare ta senaka o oikake tai_

Tiba-tiba Hp Rukia berdering.

"Hallo Renji, baiklah aku akan segera kesana." Rukia segera bergegas pergi menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya telah berada.

Di halaman belakang sekolah telah berkumpul Renji, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo dan Mizuiro. Rukia pun segera bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kuchiki san." Orihime langsung memeluk Rukia.

"Halo Inoue." Rukia balas memeluknya.

"Hei Rukia, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Tatsuki yang sedang bersandar di pohon.

"Aku baik-baik saja seperti biasanya" Rukia tersenyum hangat.

Mereka berdelapan akhirnya berbincang-bincag setelah lama tak berjumpa. Rukia melihat kini teman-temannya telah banyak memiliki perubahan, terutama Keigo yang sekarang tidak lagi terobsesi kepada wanita. Rukia amat merindukan suasana ini, tapi ia masih merasakan sesuatu yang kurang. Laki-laki itu, dia tidak lagi berada di sini.

Setelah cukup lama saling melepas rindu, mereka pun melaksanakan tujuan utama mereka, yaitu membuka kapsul waktu. Mereka telah menaruh kapsul waktu saat upacara kelulusan dan berjanji akan membuka kapsul waktu itu enam tahun kemudian. Mereka mengubur kapsul waktu di bawah pohon ini, pohon yang memiliki banyak kenangan akan kebersamaan mereka.

Renji dan yang lainnya mulai menggali kapsul waktu itu. Dan membagikan kepada pemiliknya masing-masing. Di dalam kapsul waktu itu terdapat ungkapan dan harapan masing-masing orang untuk masa depan.

"Rukia, ambil ini." Renji memberi sebuah kapsul waktu lagi kepada Rukia.

"Kenapa kau memberikan ini kepada ku?" Rukia heran tapi tetap mengambil kapsul waktu itu.

"Dia yang telah mengatakannya padaku. Dulu, ia berkata. '_Jika aku tak bisa membuka kapsul waktu itu, bisa kau berikan kapsul waktu itu pada Rukia.'_ Jadi sekarang itu menjadi milikmu." Renji menatap mata violet Rukia dalam.

Rukia membuka perlahan kapsul waktu tersebut lalu mengambil secarik kertas yang berada di dalamnya. Rukia membuka lipatan kertas itu, dan mulai membacanya.

_Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, sekarang usiarku 18 tahun. Mungkin saat aku membuka kapsul waktu ini dan membaca kembali suratku, usiaku telah 24 tahun. _

_Aku tak percaya bahwa aku mengikuti ide gila teman-temanku tentang kapsul waktu ini. Seperti anak SD saja._

_Sesuatu yang aku harapkan nanti saat aku membaca surat ini adalah aku menjadi orang yang berguna dan mapan tentunya, agar aku sebanding dengan dia, Kuchiki Rukia._

_Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku sangat menyukainya, tapi aku merasa jauh berbeda dari dia. Dia seperti dewi yang sempurna, cantik, pintar, baik dan dia adalah seorang putrid dari orang ternama. Tidak seperti aku yang hanya menjadi orang biasa saja._

_Haha. Aku berfikir aku memang amat bodoh menuliskan perasaanku pada selembar kertas ini. Yah, mudah-mudahan saja semua keinginanku itu benar-benar terkabul._

Fikiran Rukia melayang kembali pada enam tahun yang lalu

**Flashback**

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan, Renji, Ishida, Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia beserta Ichigo pun mengerjakan rencana yang mereka buat yaitu mengubur kapsul waktu.

Setelah selesai mereka pun pergi ke sebuah Café untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka semua. Mereka pun berpisah dan pulang ke rumah masing-msasing, kecuali Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka berjalan bersama, karena rumah mereka searah.

"Rukia. Kau benar-benar akan pergi ke Amerika?" tanya Ichigo memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka.

"Ya. Karena aku sudah di daftrakan oleh ayahku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi aku tidak bisa menentang kehendak ayahku. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah memutuskan masuk Universitas?" Rukia berbicara tak benar-benar memandang Ichigo.

"Aku akan pergi ke London." seru Ichigo.

"Apa?" Rukia membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa di Oxford, dan aku akan kuliah di sana." Seru Ichigo datar.

"Kenapa kau ta pernah mengatakannya padaku?" Rukia menjadi sedikit emosi karena sahabatnya menyembunyikn sesuatu darinya.

"Tadinya aku ragu-ragu dengan keputusan itu, jadi aku tak membicarakannya padamu dan yang lain." Ichigo menatap lekat Rukia.

Terjadi jeda sesaat diantara pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu." ucap Rukia lemah.

"Ya. Aku juga pasti akan selalu meindukanmu. Tapi percayalah aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu." Ichigo tersenyum lembut tak seperti biasanya.

Rukia menatap Ichigo, lalu ikut tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun harus terpisah oleh jalan.

"Baiklah Ichigo, kita berpisah di sini. Sampai jumpa." Rukia lalu menyebrangi Zebra Cross saat sebuah mobil tiba-tiba muncul dan melaju dengan sangat cepat.

"Rukia…awas….!" Ichigo pun langsung berlari kea rah Rukia dan mendorong gadis itu ke tepi, lalu semua terasa gelap di mata Rukia.

oOo

Rukia membuka matanya, semua terlihat putih. Saat ia hendak bangun dari posisinya, kepalanya terasa amat pusing. Dia meraba kepalanya, dia dibaut oleh perban.

"Rukia, kau sudah sadar. Arigatou Kamisama." seru seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Rukia tetapi dalam versi lebih dewasa.

Rukia menatap ibunya heran. "Ibu, aku ada dimana?"

"Kau di Rumah Sakit sayang. Kau kemarin mengalami kecelakaan." ujar sang ibu lembut.

Rukia kemudian teringat akan kejadian kemarin, ia hampir saja tertabrak sebuah mobil tapi Ichigo medorongnya ke tepi. Pikiran Rukia langsung terpaku pada Ichigo.

"Ibu. Dimana Ichigo?" Rukia sangat Khawatir.

"…"

"Ibu. Ichigo dimana? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Rukia menjadi semakin tidak sabar.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan munculah Kuchiki Byakuya, ayah Rukia.

"Tenang Rukia, Ichigo baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya." ucap Byakuya tenang.

Setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya, Rukia pun menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. "Lalu kapan aku boleh menjenguknya?" tanya Rukia lemas.

"Setelah kau sembuh." jawab Byakuya dengan datar.

Rukia sudah di rawat di Rumah Sakit selama seminggu, dan ia pun tak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan temannya itu. Setelah keluar dari Rumah sakit, Rukia bergegas menuju rumah Ichigo. Keadaannya sagat sepi di sana, tak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Rukia pun mengetuk pintu.

_Tok…tok…tok…_

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang gadis berambut coklat, dia tersenyum lemah.

"Hallo Rukia chan. Kau sudah sembuh ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyum yang tak seceria biasanya.

"Ya Yuzu. Aku kesini ingin melihat Ichigo, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Setelahh mendengar perkataan Rukia, Yuzu pun terdiam, gadis kecil itu terlihat sedih.

"Yuzu, kenapa kau tidak mempersilakan tamu kita duduk." Ishin Kurosaki pun muncul di belakang anaknya.

Rukia pun masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu sedangkan Yuzu meniapkan minuman untuk Rukia dan terlihat Karin sedang duduk di sofa sedang menonton televisi.

"Rukia, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.?" seru Ishin dengan amat serius.

Rukia yang hendak bicara hanya mengangguk.

"Ini tentang Ichigo…." Ishin tak meanjutkan perkataannya.

Seketika detak jantung Rukia langsung berdetak dengan sangat cepat. "Ada apa dengan Ichigo?" Rukia mencoba bersikapp tenang.

"Aku harap kau bisa menerima berita ini." Ishin kembali terdiam.

"…"

"Ichigo sudah meninggal." lanjut Ishin.

Ucapan Ishin seakan menghentikan detak jantung Rukia. Dia tak percaya pada apa yang telah di ucapkan Ishin, tapi dalam raut wajah Ishin tak ada kebohongan. Air mata Rukia pun meleleh mengaliri wajahnya.

"Ba…Bagaimana…." Rukia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia meninggal setelah berhasil menyelamatkanmu. Dia mengalami pendarahan yang parah, dan sebelum tiba di Rumah Sakit dia pun meninggal." Ishin berkata dengan tatapan amat menyesal pada Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa terisak, dia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Cinta yang ia pendam selama ini kepada Ichigo tak akan pernah berhasil ia ungkapkan. Karena sang Cinta itu sendiri telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya.

**End of Flashback**

Tak terasa air mata Rukia menetes, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia baca.

"Rukia. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Orihime yang khawatir dengan Rukia yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Rukia yang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian segera menyeka air matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu menghawatirkan aku. Aku hanya kaget dengan apa yang Ichigo tulis dalam surat ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami semua akan pergi ke Café, kau masih ingin tetap bersama kami." Orihime tersenyum dengan lembut sambil merangkul pundak Rukia.

Rukia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti acara yang telah teman-temannya buat.

Akhirnya setelah dari Café mereka pun berpisah. Rukia memutuskan berjalan sendiri. Dia berjalan menuju taman tempat dulu ia sering bersama Ichigo.

Rukia menatap langit yang sekarang telah berwarna jingga, seperti warna rambut Ichigo yang mencolok. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang telah Ichigo tulis dalam surat tersebut. Ichigo menyukainya, sama seperti dirinya menyukai Ichigo. Rukia pun tersenyum lembut pada langit tersebut dan berdoa dalam hati kecilnya.

_Walaupun sekarang kita di takdirkan tidak untuk bersama. Semoga saja Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita kembali dan menakdirkan kita bersama-sama di kehidupan yang selanjutnya._

**-End-**

Hi minna, gimana menurut kalian First Fic punyaku ini?

Gomen kalo masih banyak kesalahan dan ceritanya agak gaje, tapi aku harap kalian suka walaupun ceritanya agak sedih.

Yupi sangat mengharapkan REVIEW dari para Readers

~Arigatou~


End file.
